Reading New Moon
by Jezzyhuntress
Summary: Bella receives New Moon in the mail and after Edward left her and reads it with the pack. Edwards only been on a few days so Bella has gone into full zombie mode. All the pack and Bella think how will he react to reading New Moon? Edward ever come back?
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer

I do not only stories or any songs or characters unless I posted a made-up character or song or character writing a story inside of these stories. Otherwise, it belongs to whoever owns the copyright, such as all Harry Potter's blonde to JK Rowling and all twilight's belong to Stephanie Meyer.

I don't like a whole lot author notes, so try to post this disclaimer. Then the made-up characters plus author notes as the first you chapters in all, my fanfictions from now on.

Now try to be you were on the ball with updating from now on but I'm in my senior year in high school and there's a lot of family stuff going on in my life at all times so a little busy. So please hang in there with me and if you notice spelling mistakes, please let me know my spelling is terrible. Which is why I got a speaking Dragon kit, and for those of you that don't know what is speaking Dragon is it's basically a microphone that I speak into and it types what I'm saying.

While Enjoy my stories. And if you notice I have left one on touch for a while. Let me know about so many of that. I started at the same time so I can actually pinpoint my first fan fiction. Please don't get too upset with me. But feel free to correct any mistakes I make like I should point out when people say for the Harry Potter fan fictions that Harry's dad James was a chaser, that's not true he was a seeker by Harry or Harry is like his dad technically.

Again, I don't own the actual stories or characters are songs or poems just whatever twist I've done in the temperature in your reading or are about. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

_**Reading New Moon**_

_Ch. 1- Package_

**B's POV**

October 2nd 19 days have passed scene he had left! Dad had just had given me a package with a letter. I didn't recognize the hand writing or is it writings.

Dare Isabella Swan,

This inclosed book is the 2nd of four. You must read this and move on! Here are some others that should read it with you: Billy, Rachel, and Jacob Black, Rebecca Black-Finan, Old Quil and Quil Ateara, Harry, Sue, and Seth Clearwater, Sam Uley, Emily Young, Embry Call, Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron, **Kimberley Conweller, Brady Fuller, and **Collin Littlesea.

Love,  
Wolves Rule Pack ;P

MMM.

~X~

I jumped out of the truck as Billy looked out the window and come to the door with Harry Clearwater, and Old Quil.

"Hello, Bells! How are you?" Billy asked.

"OK I guess, but I got this letter and package here take a look."

Billy, Harry, and Old Quil all read the letter.

"Looks like we are going camping," Billy said. "Bell I will clear it with Charlie while you go get packed. Quil you can go pack and Harry go pack and call Sam to get the kids. Rachel and Rebecca will be fingered out later."

~X~

Down Frist Bache, Billy, and Old Quil sat by Harry, and Sue who sat on one log, and Embry, Jacob, and Quil on another, and Sam, Emily, Paul, Jared on a third, Seth, Collin, and Brady were on a blanket next to Sue's said of her log Kim and I sat on a blanket next to Quil and Jared's logs.

"Ok, quite." Sue started. " I will being."


	3. Chapter 2

_Ch. 2- Preface_

**3****rd**** Person's POV**

"**New Moon.  
These violent delights have violent ends  
And in their triumph die, like fire and powder,  
Which, as they kiss, consume.**

**Romeo and Juliet, Act 2, Scene 6"**

"That sounds bad." muttered Paul to Jared.

"**PREFACE**

**I FELT LIKE I WAS TRAPPED IN ONE OF THOSE TERRIFYING  
Nightmares, the one where you have to run, run till your****-****  
lungs burst, but you can't make your body move fast ****-****  
enough. My legs seemed to move slower and slower as I  
fought my way through the callous crowd, but the hands  
on the huge clock tower didn't slow. With relentless, un-  
caring force, they turned inexorably toward the end- the  
end of everything.****-  
****But this was no dream, and, unlike the nightmare, I****  
****wasn't running for **_**my**_** life; I was racing to save something  
infinitely more precious. My own life meant little to me ****-  
****today. ****-  
**** Alice had said there was a good chance we would both"**

"Al-ic-e?" choked Bells in a pain filled voice so quietly that only the wolves and Kim hard her, as Sue turned the page.

"**Die here. Perhaps the outcome would be different if she ****-  
**** weren't trapped by the brilliant sunlight;"****-**

"Bloodsucker!" growled Paul.

"**only I was free  
to run across this bright, crowed square. ****-  
****And I couldn't run fast enough.****-  
**** So it didn't matter to me that we were surrounded by  
our extraordinarily dangerous enemies. As the clock began  
to toll out the hour, vibrating under the soles of my slug-  
gish feet, I knew I was too late- and I was glad something  
bloodthirsty waited in the wings. ****_-**

"What the laches do?" asked Jared to Paul?

**For in failing at this, I  
forfeited any desire to live. ****-  
**** The clock tolled again, and the sun beat down from the  
exact center point of the sky. **** -**

"Hun?"


End file.
